L'Enfer m'a maudit
by Somiday
Summary: POV Draco. J'ai tenté de l'avoir. Mais à croire qu'on m'a maudit et que je ne peux rien posséder. Parole by me


**Mais l'Enfer m'a maudit**

« Je t'aime 'Mione, lui murmura t-il en se penchant vers elle.

-Je t'aime aussi… Ron. »

Ron, Ron, Ron, Ron… Toujours, toujours tout pour lui. Pourquoi les autres ont-ils les choses que je n'ai pas ? Qu'a donc de si spécial ce fichu Wealsey !

« Tiens donc, le couple le plus ridicule de Poudlard en train de se faire une déclaration d'amour au milieu d'un couloir ! Comme c'est original !

-Tais-toi donc Malfoy, siffla Ron.

-Non Ron, il n'en vaut pas la peine ! lança Hermione.

-Comme toujours, la chère Sang-de-Bourbe retient le chien par la laisse… »

Hermione me lance un de ces fameux regards noirs, mais j'en reste indifférent. Comme toujours. Oh si elle savait ce que j'éprouvais pour elle… Je tourne les talons et re-commence à marcher, pendant que Pansy Parkison rigolait comme une cinglée.

« Oh Draco, ce que tu es drôle ! Vraiment, quel couple ignoble ! Ce n'est pas comme le notre, n'est-ce pas ? Le notre est tellement magnifique, si beau, nous nous correspondons vraiment !

-Pansy, je t'en pris, tais-toi.

-D'accord, d'accord Draco. »

Pansy continua de marcher à mes côtés, faisant de grands sourires aux jeunes filles (toutes mille fois plus jolies que le bouledogue à côté de moi), en tentant de prendre ma main. Mais j'enfonce mes deux mains jusqu'au fond de mes poches.

Pansy et moi s'asseyons à notre table, alors qu'Hermione et Weasley rentraient main dans la main, avec un grand sourire. Je commence alors à comprendre qu'Hermione est destinée à Weasley, non à moi.

Je la vois sourire à Potter et à tout ces Gryffondor. Elle était si joyeuse et si… vivante ? A côté d'elle, j'étais l'intru, le loup dans la bergerie ou la Bête dans Belle est là Bête. Sauf que derrière mon masque, il n'y avait pas de Prince Charmant. Qu'à la fin de l'histoire, il n'y aurait pas de « ils se marièrent, eurent beaucoup d'enfants et vécurent heureux ». C'est du n'importe quoi ! Ca n'arrive qu'aux autres de toute façon.

« Eh Draco, tu rêves ? me demanda Blaise.

-Mais non, tu vois bien, je pose la moquette…

-Ne sois pas agressif, lança Blaise en se retournant pour parler avec une Serpentard.

-De qui rêves-tu Draco ? me demanda Pansy. De moi ?

-Si je rêvais de toi, je cauchemarderai ! »

Je me lève brusquement faisant tomber au passage deux ou trois verres et les Serpentard me regardent avec un drôle d'air.

Je sors rapidement de la Grande Salle et m'engage dans le Parc. Nous sommes en plein hiver, la neige tombe et surtout, il fait froid. Je suis en chemise, blanche et on ne remarque même pas mon pantalon noir à cause de la nuit. En bref, je suis invisible. Invisible à ses yeux, invisible aux yeux de tous. Je suis condamné à rester crétin, égoïste et seul toute ma vie. Je ne veux pas. Non, je ne veux pas !

« Hermione, attends !

-Laisse-moi tranquille ! hurla Hermione. Va t-en ! Je ne peux plus te voir !

-Je suis désolé !

-C'est bien beau d'être désolé Ron ! Tu le dis à CHAQUE FOIS ! Mais est-ce que ça s'arrange ? Non ! Va t-en. »

J'aperçois deux silhouettes, la plus grande s'en va, la tête basse alors que l'autre continue à courir. Je ne suis pas bête, je sais très bien qu'il s'agit d'Hermione et de Weasley. Mais qu'ils se disputaient, apparemment souvent, non, ça je ne savais pas. J'avais toujours imaginé le couple parfait et vivant en parfaite harmonie. Je suis Hermione qui s'arrête près du lac gelé. Elle est au bord et regarde avec envie la glace. Je me mets dans un coin pour ne pas qu'elle me voit.

« Ce serait si facile, dit-elle à haute voix. »

Elle pose un pied dessus, rien ne se passe, et met le deuxième. Elle s'avance, un peu rapidement je trouve, glisse et tombe. Le choc brise la glace et j'entends un énorme PLOUF. J'accours et me penche vers la glace. Oh non, Hermione n'est plus là ! Je ne réfléchis pas et plonge dans l'eau. J'ouvre les yeux, même si j'ai envie de les fermer. L'eau est glacé et j'ai dû mal à penser. Soudain, je la vois, lui agrippe le bras et la remonte. Je prends une grande aspiration une fois dehors, et elle aussi. Je monte près du rivage en la prenant dans mes bras. Elle est un peu évanouie et je sens qu'elle a froid. Je ne réfléchis plus et la serre dans mes bras pour la réchauffer. Pourquoi donc je n'ai emmené qu'une simple chemise !

Hermione reprend un peu connaissance et me regarde les yeux mi-clos.

« Qu'est que…

-Chut, tais-toi je t'en prie… »

Elle pose la tête contre mon torse alors que je l'entour de mes bras. Je lui murmure qu'il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle s'endorme. Voyant que ces yeux commencent à se fermer, je la prends dans mes bras et court vers la château. Faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard, faîtes qu'il ne soit pas trop tard…

« M.Malfoy ! Savez-vous l'heure ! Non mais att… Mon Dieu ! Miss Granger, posez la sur le lit ! Que c'est-il passé ! Elle risque de mourir de froid ! Vite, des médicaments !

-Je l'ai trouvé comme ça, dehors. »

Heureusement que je sais bien mentir. Les lèvres d'Hermione sont violettes, elle a pire que la chair de poule et elle tremble légèrement. L'infirmière s'active, rouspète et fait avaler à Hermione toute sorte de médicaments. Moi, je reste assis sur une chaise en train de la regarder. Au bout d'une bonne demi-heure, elle s'arrête et vient vers moi.

« Merci M.Malfoy d'avoir fait ceci.

-C'est normal… Elle va mourir ?

-Non, là, elle dort. Vous devriez vous reposez vous aussi. »

Quelques heures plus tard, Hermione se réveille et me regarde. Je n'arrive pas à m'endormir.

« Qu'est qui c'est passé ?

-Tu es allée sur la glace et tu es tombée. Tu t'souviens ?

-Ah euh… vaguement. »

Il y a un silence entre nous deux et elle finit par demander :

« Pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

-Faire quoi ?

-Je voulais mourir, figure-toi !

-Dans ta situation, tu ne devrais pas penser ce genre de choses.

-Tais-toi, tu ne me connais pas. J'en ai assez.

-Alors beaucoup de personnes ici seraient mortes depuis longtemps. A commencer par moi. Tu ne comprends donc pas ? Je croyais que tu étais heureuse avec ce satané Weasley !

-Heureux ? C'est ce que tout le monde croit ! J'ai l'impression d'avoir un Viktor Junior ! Il passe son temps à m'embrasser à me dire des choses qu'il ne pense pas !

-Alors, quitte-le.

-Il serait malheureux. »

Toujours pareil avec ces Gryffondor, d'abord les autres, ensuite sois-même.

« Merci quand même.

-C'est normal.

-Comment je pourrais te remercier ? »

Je sais pas… Tu quittes Weasley et tu sors avec moi, peut-être ?

« Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier. »

« Si tu veux. Bon, j'ai envie de dormir. Bonne nuit.

-Ouais. »

Moi, je ne dors pas. Je préfère la contempler.

Le lendemain, vers cinq heures du matin, l'infirmière m'ordonne de quitter l'infirmerie.

A la Grande Salle, c'est pareil. Pansy tente de me draguer, Blaise dit que je suis encore en train de rêver et Crabbe et Goyle me regardent comme si je débarquais de Mars.

A ce moment, Hermione rentre dans la salle et Ron se précipite vers elle et l'embrasse. Elle ne le repousse pas, réponds à son baiser même.

Je me lève encore une fois brusquement et sors une nouvelle fois. Cela fait combien de jours que je n'ai pas mangé un véritable repas ? Cinq, six, sept jours peut-être ? Elle me rend dingue, ce n'est pas ma faute tout de même ?

Je vais chercher mes affaires dans mon dortoir et vois une affiche : VENEZ DONC NOUS REJOINDRE CE SOIR DANS LA GRANDE SALLE POUR UNE SOIREE PLEINE DE BONNE HUMEUR ! Programme : Danse, Jeu, Karaoké, …

Bon ben j'irai, je n'ai pas envie de subir la solitude comme chaque soir. La journée de cours se passe plutôt bien. Une fois le soir venue, je me suis rendu compte qu'Hermione m'a ignoré à chaque fois que je passais devant elle, elle m'ignorait superbement. A croire qu'elle a un talent caché pour ça ! Une fois le soir venue, j'entends les habituels cries de ces filles qui se demandent ce qu'elles vont mettre. Je prendre une chemise blanche et un jean bleu, cadeau de ma tante qui est couturière, et je ne prends pas soin de coiffer comme d'habitude mes cheveux blonds et ils font un peu plus sauvage.

Une fois descendu dans le Hall, j'aperçois Hermione seule et j'en reste presque bouche-bée. Elle porte un débardeur orange qui avait des petites motifs du style japonais rouge, un panta-court noir, moulant et des bottes à talons, pour qu'elle soit plus grande, qui passe en dessous de son pantalon. Ces cheveux forment des boucles anglaises et elle s'est mis un peu de mascara et un trait noir pour mettre en valeur ses yeux.

La Salle est joliment décorée et tout le monde s'amuse alors que des personnes chantent au karaoké.

« Eh Draco, paraît « que tu as une voix d'ange », montre-nous ça, ricane Blaise.

-Jamais.

-Allez, si je te file disons… 1000 Gallions ?

-Je les ai moi, tout ces Gallions !

-Et une danse avec Tai ?

-J'accepte… »

Je monte sur la scène et tout le monde me regarde, s'arrêtant de danser. Je sens SON regard posé sur moi. Ca me rend malade. Après avoir dis ce que je voulais à l'homme qui s'occupait du karaoké, une musique, très, rythmé résonne dans la salle :

_Est-ce normal que je n'ai jamais ce que les autres ont ?_

Est-ce normal que je ne suis pas bon ? Je ne peux plus respirer, j'étouffe encore et encore Quand je te regarde avec lui, je suis comme mort… Je ne suis pas le monstre de l'histoire, de notre histoire Celui auquel à la fin nous disions Adieu ou Au revoir Mais comme toujours, je ne possède rien 

_Je tente toujours de m'accrocher, mais en vain_

La liberté me sourit Mais l'Enfer m'a maudit Chaque jour, je les vois main dans la main Je tente un signe, une parole, mais rien Et je vois sous mes yeux, le monde 

_Périr comme notre histoire, à chaque seconde_

_Il n'y a pas de début, il n'y a pas de fin_

Mais comme toujours, je ne possède rien 

_Je tente toujours de m'accrocher, mais en vain_

La liberté me sourit 

_Mais l'Enfer m'a maudit_

_Je suis trop différent de toi_

_Pour avouer ce que je ressens en moi_

_On m'a toujours dit que l'amour était une chose mauvaise_

_De toute façon, dans ce milieu, je ne suis pas à l'aise_

Mais comme toujours, je ne possède rien 

_Je tente toujours de m'accrocher, mais en vain_

La liberté me sourit 

_Mais l'Enfer m'a maudit_

_Je ne peux pas la toucher_

_Je ne peux l'approcher_

_Je ne peux pas l'oublier_

_Je ne peux pas t'aimer_

Au début, tout est silencieux, puis il y a d'abord des applaudissements timides, puis des plus enthousiasmes. Je fais un bref sourire et descend et Pansy me saute dessus :

« Tu as été MERVEILLEUX Draco !

-Lâche-moi !

-Si tu veux ! »

Et elle part en sautillant. Je tourne la tête et l'aperçois en train de me regarder. Je lui fais un petit sourire qui veut sûrement dire « C'est pour toi et ce satané Weasley ». Honteuse, elle baisse la tête et la relève un peu pour me faire un sourire d'excuse : « Je sais, mais… on ne peut pas. »


End file.
